Downlink (DL) throughput for a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication system can be increased by a New Carrier Type (NCT) downlink signal, for instance, for Band 29, which is a special band that only has a downlink component and no uplink component. One approach being considered for the NCT is to remove or reduce (degenerate) the legacy Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) or the legacy Cell Specific Reference Signal (CRS) in both the frequency domain and the time domain in the downlink signal. Such an approach, however, is not expected to be backward compatible with legacy wireless terminal devices, such as legacy User Equipment (UE) or mobile station (MS). Moreover, if a legacy UE cannot distinguish a legacy downlink signal from a NCT downlink signal, the legacy UE runs the risk of adversely consuming excess processing power and battery power by attempting to connect to the NCT signal that is unavailable to the UE.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements depicted in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. The scaling of the figures does not represent precise dimensions and/or dimensional ratios of the various elements depicted herein. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.